Loving My Best Friend
by Gir-Rory
Summary: A certain cousin and a certain best friend of a certain Meathead fall in love. Rated PG13, just in case.
1. Of Ale and Kissing Warriors

**A/N**-_ I don't own anything!!! Well, maybe the plot, but that's it!!! This my first shot writing   
  
a romance fic. I've always secretly wanted to write one, which will probably come as a   
  
surprise to most of my friends. But never fear! Humor will always triumph!!!   
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! There's probably not going to be much romance in it, anyways. Oh,   
  
and it's going to be told from Neal's point-of-view. Enjoy!  
_  
**  
Loving My Best Friend  
**  
**  
Prologue:**

I never even considered it happening, but it did. I mean, my cousin and my best friend, in love? I   
  
know, I never thought it would happen either, but it did. It did. And now it's the night before   
  
their wedding. I'm amazed. I never thought either of them would last in a relationship. But this   
  
story isn't about my amazement. This is about them. It's their story. Well, mostly.

----------------

**  
Chapter One: **

**Of Ale and Kissing Warriors**  
  
It first started at a party down at the Dancing Dove, where some of the knights and   
  
members of the King's Own had decided to have a party celebrating, well, celebrating nothing,   
  
actually. There was nothing to celebrate, as far as I was concerned. It was the middle of winter,   
  
there was a blizzard going on outside. Then again, maybe that was something to celebrate. I   
  
mean, we were all back at the castle for Midwinter and it was to stormy out to go outside and   
  
practice, unless of course you wished to be buried alive by piles of snow. I had planned to stay   
  
in my rooms and read. But of course, with friends like mine, I'm never able to. So, as I was   
  
about to settle down for the night with my book, who else but Keladry of Mindelean and   
  
Domitan of Masbolle came bouncing through the door. They plucked me up out of my chair and   
  
dragged out of my room, through the snow and into the Dancing Dove. We hadn't been there   
  
five minutes when the night took a turn to the worst. For me, anyways.  
  
Dom's voice rang through the mish-mash of voices filling the bar. "I dare you to drink it all,   
  
Meathead." He pushed a tankard the size of a large boot towards me. I sniffed it and cringed. It   
  
was filled with the foulest stuff I had ever smelt, and I've smelled some pretty bad brews in my   
  
lifetime.  
  
"What is it?" I demanded, wrinkling my nose against the stench.  
  
Kel was the one to answer. "An ale imported from the Yamani Islands. It's not stuff to be   
  
toyed with, that there. Papa had some once and it blew steam out of his ears. Literally."  
  
I grimaced and pushed the tankard back to my cousin. "After you," I said.  
  
Dom pushed it back again, grinning slyly. Then, slowly, softly, he began to chant, "Drink it,   
  
drink it, drink it-"  
  
My eyes grew wide. I knew what was about to happen. "No. Dom please!"  
  
Kel joined in, and the chanting grew a little louder, "Drink it, drink it, drink it-"  
  
I was pleading now. "Stop. Please. Kel, you don't even drink. Leave me alone! Come   
  
on."  
  
Yuki joined in this time around, as the chant grew louder and faster, "Drink it, drink it,   
  
drink it!"  
  
"Nooo," I moaned and put my face in my hands.  
  
Merric, Owen, and Cleon joined in, pounding their fists on the table in time with the chant,   
  
"_Drink it, drink it, drink it!!!_"  
  
Now more people were looking up from their own ale's and conversations, to see what   
  
was going on. Half the bar joined the chanting and fist-banging, "DRINK IT, DRINK IT,   
  
DRINK IT!"  
  
I started gently banging my head against the table.  
  
By this time everyone knew what was going on, and everyone, even Raoul who never,

ever touches a drop of ale, had joined in. The chanting now rose to a deafening roar. "_**DRINK   
  
IT, DRINK IT, DRINK IT, DRINK IT, DRINK IT, DRINK IT!!!**_"  
  
I now started slamming my head against the table, as hard as I could, hoping to knock   
  
myself out, thus ending this embarrassment. I attempted to drown out the din.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I yelled, my strangled screams swallowed up whole by the chants.   
  
They were trying their best to get me, but they would never succeed, for I am the mighty Sir   
  
Nealen of Queenscove! I could hold out forever! They would never win! Never!   
  
HAHAHAHA!!! Suddenly my triumphant thoughts were crushed when a hand came around the   
  
back of my head and pinched my nose. I tried in vain to claw their hand away, but it was   
  
clamped on harder than a horse (being Peachblossom) bites a person (being me, or mainly, my   
  
hand).  
  
I heard the hand's owner, who sounded very much like my dear cousin Dom, yell, "You   
  
have to breathe sometime, Meathead!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
I shook my head, refusing to open my mouth and breath, but already I was running out of   
  
air. I clamped my jaw together as hard as I could. I could see dark red circles floating in front of   
  
my eyes. I could still vaguely hear the chanting of "_**DRINK IT, DRINK IT, DRINK IT!**_" in   
  
the back of my head. I felt like I was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. _I'll never give up!_   
  
I thought, _For I am the mighty Sir Nealen of-_ And my traitor body opened its mouth. I took a   
  
deep breath, inhaling air and the dreaded ale all at once. I choked as the stuff burned my mouth,   
  
but I was hacking mostly because I had half a tankard of the junk in my lungs. So I sat,   
  
sputtering and gagging, as Dom poured the rest of the liquid down my throat, the whole bar   
  
cheering in the background. The ordeal over, everyone went back to their drinks and   
  
conversations, completely forgetting about me. Everyone except my dear friends, that is.  
  
Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau let out a heartly laugh, saying, "Too hot for you,   
  
Neal?"  
  
I choked on, as, sure enough, steam poured out of my ears.  
  
They howled with laughter.  
  
I cleared my throat, most of the ale now dribbling off my chin or dripping down the front of   
  
my shirt. Hoarsely I said, "Oh, very nice. So this is how you repay me for years of friendship   
  
and loyalty, huh?"  
  
Kel laughed. "Yes, actually, it is!"  
  
"I hate you all."  
  
"C'mon Meathead, you know you love us," Dom said, nudging his cousin.  
  
That earned him a scowl from me. "My name is _not_ Meathead."  
  
Yuki smirked. "O.k., _Nealen_."  
  
"You're supposed to be on my side!!!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Well, we are kind of married!"  
  
"And your point would be?"  
  
Raoul looked at me, sympathy in his eyes. "It's no use Neal. We may be married to them,   
  
but you can never get a woman to take your side if they don't want to, even your own wife."  
  
Buri grinned slyly and tapped her husband on the shoulder. As Raoul turned to face her,   
  
she lunged at him, catching him up in a kiss. Everyone at the table cheered. I think Yuki felt a   
  
need to prove herself in some way, because the next thing I knew, she had thrown herself at me.   
  
I fell out of my seat as she kissed me madly. The cheering grew louder. Then the cheering grew   
  
louder, but I didn't think much of it until I heard someone yell, "Go Dom!"  
  
My eyes snapped open and I jumped up. Sitting at the table were Kel and Dom. Dom had   
  
his arms around Kel and was kissing her passionately. My eyes grew wide as I took in the   
  
scene. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And my cousin was the cause of it. I couldn't take   
  
it. I glared at him, my eyes bulging.

"_**YOU MISBEGOTTEN SON OF A STORMWING!!!**_"


	2. Fights

**A/N**- _Nope, I still don't own anything except the plot! Thanks to everyone who reviewed   
  
so far! I do know that the Dancing Dove wouldn't be in the "Protector of the Small" _

_series, but when I wrote chapter one, I didn't remember there being any other bar that the _

_characters would be at (thanks to BrittyWeasley for pointing out the existence of the _

_Jugged Hare. I'll use that as the bar next time) and Kel and Raoul were chanting just to _

_give Neal a hard time. But, truly, thanks for the reviews and tips. They really are a big _

_help. I'll try to keep them in mind when I write. Now, on with the story (by the way, it's _

_still being told from Neal's point-of-view)! I hope I don't disappoint anyone!  
_  
**  
Loving My Best Friend  
**  
  
------------------

_Previously:_   
  
'Dom had his arms around Kel and was kissing her passionately. My eyes grew wide

as I took in the scene. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And my cousin was the cause of it. I

couldn't take it. I glared at him, my eyes bulging.

"YOU MISBEGOTTEN SON OF A STORMWING!!!"'

------------------  
  
**  
Chapter Two: **

**Fights**  
  
Alright, alright. So maybe my reaction was a little over the top. But I couldn't help it! What

would you have done if you had seen your best friend being kissed by your cousin?! Would you

not have acted in a manner similar to mine? Well, enough about that. Here's what happened. Kel

reluctantly broke away from Dom's kiss and turned to look daggers at me. Mithros, if looks

could kill, I'd be a pile of Stormwing droppings by now.

But it wasn't Kel who spoke, it was Yuki. "Neal!" She exclaimed, "What is wrong with

you! If I did not know any better, I'd say you were jealous!"

I could feel the blood drain from my face. She was right. It probably did seem like I was

jealous. I looked around the table. Everyone was giving me wary looks. _Say something, you _

_meathead!_ I thought to myself. You should know that I have to be pretty desperate to call

myself a meathead. And Mithros, was I desperate! What could I say to defend myself? I

opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to force some sound out. All that I managed to

get out was, "I, jealous, no, not..." I then pointed to Dom. "Bad!" I put my arm down and

thought, _Oh yes, I'm sure_ that _sounded educated!   
_  
Everyone continued to stare at me, Yuki and Kel with even more contempt than before.   
  
Then Yuki stood up, threw her drink in my face, and ran out of the bar.

With a last glare at Dom I sprinted out the doors after my wife. Yuki refused to believe that

I was only looking out for Kel, and she kicked me out of our rooms. That night I slept on the

floor in the hall.

------------------

The next morning I woke up with a throbbing headache (that ale was awful!) to find a note

next to me on the floor. It was from Yuki. It read- _'Dear Neal, I need some time alone. I have _

_gone to the market for the day. See you tonight. –Yuki P.S.: No, I have not forgiven you _

_yet.' _I sighed and folded the note, putting it in my pocket as I stood up. Stiffly (that floor was

hard!), I rose and tried to enter our rooms, only to find them locked. I attempted to use a spell

to open the door, but found it was protected against magic. I scowled and stomped down the

hall, heading to the mess hall.

------------------

After I had had some food I felt halfway human again, and I decided to take a walk around

the courtyard. The cold winter air bit at my bare face and hands as I stepped outside, but I

didn't feel like being inside so I sat down on a bench and looked out at the practice courts. Very

few people were in them, because not many people felt like freezing to death. I was enjoying the

silence, until, to my horror, I saw Dom stalking up the path towards me. When he saw me, his

face twisted into an angry mask and quickened his pace. Mental alarms started going off in my

mind. This was not going to be good.

Dom stopped in front of me and growled, "_What were you thinking?!_"

I smirked. "What was I thinking when?"

Dom took another step closer to me. "Don't get smart with me, Meathead. You _know_

when!" His voice was deadly quiet, and he was breathing heavily.

I decided it was better not to try and beat around the bush. "I thought you were, well, I

thought you were just teasing Kel, like you do all those other girls! Obviously I was wrong!"

"Obviously!" Dom yelled. He grabbed the front of my tunic in one hand and hauled me to

my feet. Our faces were less than five inches apart. "She dumped me, Neal. I love her, and she

dumped me. In front of everyone. And I was going to propose."

_Propose?_ I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach. _He loves he,_ I thought, _Dom loves   
  
Kel._ "Mithros, did I mess up," I whispered.

Dom released my tunic. "Yes, Neal, you did." He said, his words filled with venom. He   
  
turned and took a step away from me.

I just stared at the ground. But the next thing I knew, a force like a boulder being thrown

off a catapult rammed into me. I hit the ground on my back, the wind knocked out of me. The

next thing I knew Dom, who was straddling my stomach, had started punching my face as hard

as he could, swearing at me the whole time. I felt my nose break as his fist connected with it and

my vision blurred with pain. I struggled to get my hands up as he continued to pummel me.

Finally, I latched onto Dom's neck. He choked and stopped hitting me, and I flung myself on top

of him, attempting to strangle him, blood dripping down my face. He gasped and broke my grip

on his neck, and we started to roll around on the path, trying to land punches and kicks on any

available space on each other's body. Now, neither of us has ever been overly aggressive

towards each other, but this time we didn't care if we killed each other. I've never wanted to

hurt someone I loved, and I mean really hurt them, that much in my entire life. Ever. We just lost

it. Suddenly, over the sound of our swearing, I heard another familiar voice yell, "Mithros!" and

then I felt someone seize me under the arms and haul me off my cousin, who was also being

dragged away. I struggled madly against my captor, trying to lunge at Dom again.

"What are you two doing?!" I heard Dom's holder demand, and I saw that Lord Raoul had   
  
his arms clamped firmly around my struggling cousin.

"You could have killed each other!" My captor exclaimed, and I realized that it was Buri   
  
who was holding me back.

"Stop it!" Raoul bellowed, "_Both of you!_"

That was not a tone you disobey.Immediately, we both stopped struggling and instead   
  
started to give each other death glares.

"What were you doing?" Raoul continued, "For all the years I've known you, I've never

seen you two fight." He looked at me, and then at Dom. "At least not fight like this."

We continued to glare at each other. Raoul sighed. "You both need to go to the infirmary.

You can tell us what happened on the way there."

------------------

"I'b _sorry_, Father," I said, holding a handkerchief to my broken nose, which was bleeding

profusely.

"Sorry!" My father yelled, "Raoul and Buri find you two trying to kill each other, and all

you can say is _sorry_!"

Dom and I stared at the floor of my father's office. As ashamed as I was of what I had

done, I still felt a sense of pride for the damage I had done to Dom, whose face was as purple

as a grape and very swollen. Of course, that's not saying he didn't do a good job on me. I

myself felt like my face was on fire, and I could tell I'd broken some ribs because it hurt to

move.

"I wish I'd ripped his head off," Dom muttered.

My father sighed and looked at us. "I'm just glad you didn't seriously hurt each other." He

smiled. "Because I'm not very good at reattaching heads."

------------------

My wonderful father decided to make us suffer as punishment, and didn't heal our bruises,

only our cuts (and my breaks), and he banned me from using my Gift to finish healing myself. As

we walked stiffly out of his office and down a corridor, I looked up at Dom.

"You hate me, don't you."

He looked back at me and sighed. It was a depressing, sort of hollow sounding sigh. Then

he faced straight forward again and shook his head, not answering.

But that was answer enough for me. I think I preferred him yelling at me. At least it was

better than this silence.

------------------

**A/N**- _It's sad! Gasp! Who am I and what have I done with the real me?! I didn't know I _

_had it in me! I hope you liked it!_


	3. Always and Forever

_**A/N**- The characters still aren't mine! I own nothing but the plot and the title! And the   
  
rule about members of the King's Own not being able to marry doesn't exist in this story. _

_I don't know why, it just doesn't. BrittyWeasley pointed out that I had been spelling _

_Neal's name wrong in the previous chapters (I had been spelling it "Nealen" instead of _

_the correct "Nealan"), but never fear, it is spelled correctly in this chapter. Thanks Britty! _

_I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to make up for it in the following chapters. Now _

_on with the story (which, by the way, is still being told from Neal's point-of-view)!  
_  
**  
Loving My Best Friend  
**

**  
Chapter Three:**

**Always and Forever**

Dom and I continued walking down the hall in silence. That is, we _were_ walking down the   
  
hall in silence: until Raoul and Buri attacked us.  
  
"That's it!" Buri yelled as they jumped out from a nook in the wall, "You two are going to   
  
make up and tell Kel and Yuki what's really going on!"  
  
Dom and I just stared at them in surprise as they grabbed our arms and led us (actually,   
  
_dragged_ is probably a more accurate description) down the hall to their chambers, where Yuki   
  
and Kel sat, looking equally surprised.  
  
Raoul shoved us each onto a chair, pointed a massive finger at us, and said, "Explain!"   
  
Then he and Buri took seats on the couch, arms crossed. Everyone stared at Dom and I   
  
expectantly. So, reluctantly, we launched into our story.

When we finished, I swear I heard Kel and Yuki let out their breaths in relief. Yuki got up

to sit next to me. "I'm sorry," she said, and kissed me long and hard. I heard Kel and Dom make

up, too, and when I looked up, I saw they were caught up in each other's embrace, kissing. I

smiled. At least I didn't mess up entirely.

Then Dom suddenly slid off the couch onto the floor. He knelt down on one knee in front

of Kel and took one of her hands in his. Looking deep into her eyes, he said, "Kel, I'm not very

good at making speeches, so I'm going to get right to the point. I love you, and I always will. I

want to spend every minute of the rest of my life with you. I never want to be with anyone else,

ever, as long as I live." His voice cracked. "I love you with all my heart, and I will continue to

love you, always and forever." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box containing a

simple gold ring with one diamond set in the center. Kel gasped.

"Keladry of Mindelan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
Kel stared at him, tears in her eyes. _Say yes!_ I prayed, _Oh, Mithros, please say yes!_ Then

she opened her mouth, and whispered, "Yes, Dom! Yes!" We all cheered as she threw herself

at him, as they kissed. When they parted, Dom slipped the ring onto her finger.

As Kel showed Yuki and Buri her ring, I turned to Dom. "So, do you still hate me?"

He looked down at me, and hugged me around the shoulders. "No, Meathead, I don't."

I smiled in relief. Now, I'd never admit to him, but for a while there, I was slightly worried

that Dom wasn't going to forgive me. But how could he not! I am the mighty Sir Nealan, after

all. To Dom, I said, "Good, because it would be hard for me to be your Best Man if you still

wanted to kill me."

"Who says _you're_ going to be my Best Man?"

"Yes, Neal, who says you're going to be his Best Man?" This was Raoul. "How do you   
  
know _I'm_ not going to be his Best Man?"

"Well, I _am_ me, after all."  
  
"You're a meathead, Meathead."  
  
"Thank you, Dom."  
  
"You're very welcome, Meathead. Now, if you'd be so kind as to excuse me-" He walked   
  
over to Kel, swiftly dipping her back in a prolonged kiss. He set her back on her feet, both of   
  
them grinning widely.  
  
"Now," said Kel, pushing a strand of mouse-brown hair out of her dancing hazel eyes,   
  
"We've got a wedding to plan!"


	4. Battle of the Best Men

**A/N**- _The characters still aren't mine! I own nothing but the plot and the title! And the __rule about members of the King's Own not being able to marry doesn't exist in this story.__I don't know why, it just doesn't. Many, many thanks to BrittyWeasley and Shelly (a.k.a. __Alyanorne) for all their help on this story. And I don't have Dom's parents in this because __I don't know their names (or if they're even living) and I didn't want to create any __characters in this. Now on with the story (which, by the way, is still being told from Neal's __point-of-view)!_

****

**Loving My Best Friend**

------------------

_Previously:_

'"Now," said Kel, pushing a strand of her mouse-brown hair out of her dancing hazel eyes, "We've got a wedding to plan!"'

------------------

**Chapter 4:**

**Battle of the Best Men**

So, there you have it. That's how Kel and Dom got engaged. And now, as you know, it isthe night before their wedding. But there is still much more to the story that needs explainingbefore I can tell you what's happening now. As you can see, I have entitled this portion of my(or rather, Kel and Dom's) tale, "Battle of the Best Men", so if you paid attention before, you most likely know who this segment is about. Here's what happened.

------------------

To celebrate the good news of our dear friends, Raoul, Buri, Yuki, and I decided to takethe husband- and wife-to-be, as well as the Baron and Baroness of Mindelan and my father(who all new nothing of the engagement, as it had just been announced) out to dinner at the Jugged Hare.

The dinner was wonderful, once Father, Baron Piers, and Baroness Illane got over theshock that Kel and Dom were going to be joined together in wedded bliss in a very short time. Everything went smoothly, until, that is, it was time to pay for the meal.

"Let your _Best Man_ pay, Domitan," Raoul said, reaching for his belt pouch.

I intercepted his hand before he could hand the serving girl the money, and while reaching  
for my own belt pouch, said, "So right. How much was the bill again?"

"I said, _let your Best Man pay_."

I smiled. "I know, that's why I am."

The poor serving girl just stood there waiting patiently for someone to pay her.

Raoul narrowed his eyes. "_I _am going to be his Best Man!"

"No. You aren't."

"And why not?"

Now I narrowed my eyes. "Because _I _am!"

Dom groaned and put his face in his hands, while Kel patted his back, saying in a soothing,  
yet amused voice, "I know honey, it's alright. I know exactly how you feel. Remember, I have todeal with them too. They are crazy men."

"I'm going to be Dom's Best Man!" Raoul continued, standing up.

"Oh yeah?" I threatened, standing up.

Raoul cracked his knuckles. "Baird? Would you mind terribly if I was to, say, teach young  
Nealan here a lesson?"

My eyes grew wide and I turned to look at my father. He was in turn looking thoughtfully  
at me. Then he said, "Go right ahead, Raoul. Just don't hurt him too badly. I have grown slightly  
fond of him over the years."

I glared at him. "Oh, _thank_ you Father."

Raoul grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him. It was at this moment that I  
realized how much of a bad idea it was to threaten Raoul of Goldenlake and Malory's Peak,also know as 'The Giantkiller', because if he is able kill a giant, he would most definitely make very fast work of me. I smiled nervously up at the rather large face that was right in front ofmine, and said with a nervous smile, "You can pay the bill, Lord Raoul."

He grinned broadly as he released me and laughed. "Thank you, Nealan." He paid theserving girl, who took the money and curtsied hastily, then hurried away nervously.

I looked over at Raoul. "You weren't _really_ going to, you know, teach me a lesson, wereyou?"

He laughed again. "Of course not, Neal." He winked. "But I got what I wanted, didn't I?"

I scowled. "That _doesn't_ mean you're going to be his Best Man," I said, turning to face mycousin, "Does it Dom?"

Dom gave another groan, looked at us, and put his head in his arms on the table.

------------------

I tossed and turned in bed all night, thinking. I sighed and rolled over to face Yuki, who had somehow managed to get to sleep despite my upsetting the bed. "Yuki!" I whispered, "Yuki, wake up!"

She groaned and opened her eyes to look at me. Stretching, she asked, "What's wrong, Neal?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, dear?"

"Do you think Dom will pick me as his Best Man?"

Her groan filled the room.

------------------

The next morning, while I was eating in the King's Own mess hall with Dom, I spotted Raoul sitting at one of the tables across the hall. I looked at the porridge on my tray, blocking out Dom's voice, then back at Raoul. I picked up the bowl, and after much careful consideration of the consequences, hurled the bowl across the room, where it connected perfectly with the side of Raoul's head, covering him with the mush and almost knocking him out.

Everyone went quiet. Then suddenly, one of the members of Third Company stood up, launched a cherry tart through the air, and yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!!!" And the air in the mess became thick with food as it was flung from every corner of the room.

I tore out of the hall as the bigger knight leapt from the table and chased after me, throwing pieces of fruit at me as hard as he could. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my dear cousin gently banging his head against the table as food flew around him.

------------------

I ran as fast as I could, but, unfortunately for me, Raoul was gaining on me with every step. Finally, with a last lunge, he hit me and pinned me to the ground. "That's it!" He exclaimed, porridge dripping out of his hair onto my face, "We are going to find Dom, and ask him who his Best Man is going to be before we accidentally kill one another!" With that he pulled me to my feet and dragged me back to the mess hall, where Dom still sat eating, apparently unaware of the food flying around him. He looked up as we walked over to him, and only sighed as we each seized one of his arms and dragged him out of the current war zone.

------------------

We burst into my rooms to find Kel, Buri, and Yuki throwing a _shukusen_ around. Buri dropped the fan as we slammed the door shut, and it buried itself into our floor.

"Sorry," Buri said as she pulled the fan out of the floor, leaving a large cut in the wood. "What are you three doing here?"

Ignoring her, Raoul and I shoved Dom, who looked surprisingly calm despite all our doings, down onto a chair.

"We are tired of battling each other," I exclaimed, gesturing at Raoul, who was nodding vigorously in agreement, and myself, "So will you _please_ tell us who your Best Man is going to be?!"

Dom sighed and looked at Kel. "Should we tell them what their, er, _jobs_ will be in the wedding before they kill each other and drive me even closer to insanity?" Kel nodded. "Alright then," Dom said, "Do you want to know who my Best Man is going to be?"

"Yes!" Raoul and I yelled in unison.

"Do you really want to know?" This time I could sense a note of amusement in Dom's voice.

Raoul and I nodded furiously.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

"TELL ME!!!" I yelled, lunging at Dom.

"Alright, alright," Dom laughed, "Neal, you're going to be my Best Man." He glanced apologetically at Raoul. "Sorry, Raoul."

Raoul sighed. "It's alright, Dom."

"But don't worry," Kel said, "We have places for all of you in the wedding."

"You do!" Raoul cried, putting his hands on his Kel's shoulders. "What do I get to do?!"

"Oh, you'll see," she replied, her hazel eyes dancing wickedly, "You'll see soon. We just need to get the others."

Buri, Raoul, Yuki, and I exchanged wary glances. "Others?"

"Yes," said Dom, grinning, "_Others_."


	5. Meet the Wedding Party

**A/N**-_Hello everyone! This'll probably be my last update of any of my stories for a while, as school has started up again. And the rule about members of the King's Own not being able to marry doesn't exist in this story. I don't know why, it just doesn't. Many, many thanks to BrittyWeasley and Alyanorne for all their help on this story. And I don't have Dom's parents in this because I don't know their names (or if they're even living) and I didn't want to create any characters in this. I take that back. I don't want to create his parents. I will, however, create some other characters. Now on with the story (which, by the way, is still being told from Neal's point-of-view)!_

**Disclaimer**-_The characters still aren't mine! I own nothing but the plot and the title!  
  
_

_Nothing! Absolutely nothing!!!_

**Loving My Best Friend**

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

_Previously:_

'"Oh, you'll see," she replied, her hazel eyes dancing wickedly, "You'll see soon. We just need to get the others."

Buri, Raoul, Yuki, and I exchanged wary glances. "Others?"

"Yes," said Dom, grinning, "_Others_."'

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0** _

**Chapter 5:**

**Meet the Wedding Party**

"Mindelan, why, in Mithros's name, have you brought me here for?" Lord Wyldon asked, frowning.

"Well, my lord, everyone," Kel began, her eyes scanning the room, "As you know, Dom and I are getting married."

Lord Wyldon sighed. "Yes, Mindelan, we know. Will you _please_ get on with it?"

"Well, you're all going to be in it."

"We are?" Lady Alanna asked uncertainly, "I don't remember ever remember volunteer-"

"Well, you didn't," Kel continued quickly, cutting my former knight master off, "But, well, I was hoping..."

Alanna smiled. "Of course we'll do it, Kel."

"What do we have to do, my lady?" Lalasa questioned.

"We have places picked out for all of you," Kel said, "Lord Wyldon, you are going to be the one who marries us and-"

I couldn't help it. Without thinking, I blurted out, "The _STUMP_?!" and snorted. I truly am a Meathead.

I sank back into my chair as everyone turned to stare at me, the Stump's eyes flashing dangerously.

"What in the God's names did you mean by _that,_ Queenscove?"

I just sat staring at him mumbling, "Uh, um... Well, uh...uh..." I tugged at my collar, gave a lopsided, nervous grin, stood up and bowed, and said, "Uh, sorry, my lord. Sir."

I sat down, my face burning, as Lord Wyldon glared at me, eyes flashing even more than before.

Kel, who had turned her face to 'stone', cleared her throat, "As I was saying, Lord Wyldon will be marrying us, and Lady Alanna, Lalasa, and Buri will be my Bride's Maids. Yuki, I've chosen you as my Maid of Honor."

"And Raoul, Qasim, and Wolset are going to be my Groom's Men," Dom continued after Kel.

Raoul just stared at them. "That's it," he said, "That's all I get to be? A _Groom's Man_?"

"Oh no, that's not all you get to do," Kel stated, her hazel eyes dancing, "Buri, you are also going to be the Ring Bearer."

Buri's smile turned to a frown as Raoul stifled a laugh. "Ring Bearer?" She questioned, "But don't men usually do that? No, wait, don't _little boys_ usually do that?!"

"Well, yes, but we've decided to give _you_ that honor," Kel answered.

Raoul snorted and Buri scowled at him.

"And Lord Raoul," Dom said, grinning, "We've decided that you are going to be the Flower Girl."

"WHAT?!?" normally mild-mannered Raoul screeched as the noise level in the room grew to an ear-splitting roar as everyone else howled with laughter.

Quickly, Buri hid her smile and patted her husband on the back, saying, "It's alright Raoul," her eyes were twinkling with mirth, "I'm sure you'll get to wear a lovely little gown."

"Yes!" Wolset shouted over the howls of the other members of the wedding party, "With little pink bows and everything!"

"Now, that's enough," Kel said in a stern voice, "You leave Lord Raoul alone!"

"Besides," I spoke up, wiping tears from my eyes, "I think he'd look lovely in a pink dress!"

"I, for one, agree with Meathead," Dom said, "You would look absolutely _dashing_, sir!"

"Really!" Kel said, as the laughter died down, "That is quite enough!" She smiled. "Now, Dom I have a surprise for you." She ran out the door, quickly returning with the rest of Dom's squad.

"What are they doing here?" Dom asked.

The members of his squad pulled an assortment of large musical instruments out of their pockets. To this day I still do not know how they managed to fit the instruments in their pockets in the first place.

Dom just stood there, an odd look on his face. "Uh..."

Kel beamed at her betrothed. "They're going to be our musicians!"

Dom continued to stare straight ahead, then asked, "_Them_?"

Kel's smile began to fade. "You don't seem to happy."

Surprised, Dom whirled to face Kel. "No! No, I- I'm just, uh..."

"Pleasantly shocked!" I supplied.

My cousin pointed at me. "Yes! That's it! I was pleasantly shocked!" He turned back to Kel and kissed her. "Thank you."

Kel smiled sweetly. "Your welcome." They kissed again.

"I love you, Kel," whispered Dom.

And they kissed again. Yuki and I smiled at each other.

"I love you too, Dom," Kel whispered back.

And they were at it again. By now, I was beginning to get slightly exasperated.

I sighed as they kissed again.

And then _again_...

Finally, the Stump cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Mindelan? But can we _go_ now?"

She and Dom broke away from each other, both glowing red. They had obviously forgotten we were still there. I sighed and thought, _Oh, _now_ I feel important._

Kel glowed a brighter red and said," Oh, yes, of course. Thank you, everyone."

Yuki, Buri, Lord Raoul, and I began to file out of the room after the others just as Dom called us back.

"We want you all to help us with all the decisions we need to make," he explained.

"Yes," Kel agreed, and then motioned to a man and woman standing next to her, whom I hadn't noticed before, "This is Suha and Meerie Rakami. They're our wedding planners."

The man, Suha, stepped forward, said something, and stuck out his hand.

I took his hand, shook it, and then whispered to Roaul, "What did he say?"

Raoul whispered back, "I have no idea."

"They're from..." Kel began, "Well, I don't know, actually." She turned to the two expectantly.

The woman Meerie answered with an incomprehensible reply.

"Could you repeat that please?" Dom asked.

Meerie again gave a reply we couldn't understand.

Dom, Raoul, and I exchanged looks.

"_What_?" I questioned.

Yuki glared at me. "Neal! Do not tell me you still do not know what she said!"

I stared at her.

"_Neal_!" she exclaimed.

"Well I didn't!"

"Neither did I!" yelled Dom.

"Or me!" Raoul added, as he turned to Meerie and Suha, "I'm meaning no offense when I ask this, but are you two even _speaking_ Common?"

Kel, Yuki, and Buri gave glared ice at us as Suha answered, "Yas, af carse we are."

"Can you nawt undarstahnd us?" Meerie asked.

Raoul, Dom and I just gave lopsided grins as Kel, Yuki, and Buri continued to glare at us.

Suha grinned broadly and said something, clapped his hands together, and said something else.

The three women looked at him and squealed in delight, and started talking a mile a minute.

And Raoul, Dom, and I were suddenly in a room filled with speech we couldn't understand.

Dom spoke up, a look of mirth in his eyes, "So, Lord Raoul, shall we pick out your dress for the wedding?"

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0** _

**A/N**- _I hope you liked this chapter. I didn't have as much time to work on it as I would have liked with all my work I need to do. I hope it was alright! Suha is pronounced "SOO-HA" ("soo" sounds like "moo"), and Meerie is pronounced "MERE-EE". "Rakami" is pronounced "RAH-KAH-ME". _


	6. LateNight Encounters

**A/N-** _I'm ba-ack! Gir-Rory here, back from the unknown. I am so, so, sooo sorry it took me so long to update, but _

really, I have a good explanation! We thought my computer had a virus, which makes it difficult to update stories,

but we only had to reinstall the Internet provider. In addition, BrittyWeasley and Mary had been bugging me to

finish reading her copy of "Trickster's Queen" (hey, I only had for two and a half months, give me a break! looks at

keyboard, ashamed), so I had been trying to finish that before they attack me in my sleep. Anyways, sorry for the

VERY long delay in the posting of this chapter, and thank you to all of you who aren't mad at me even though I

_haven't updated in a long time. Please forgive me and enjoy! Oh, and Happy (very belated) New Year, Merry _

_Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy fill in holiday of choice here... _

**  
Disclaimer**- _None of the characters in this story belong to me, except Suha and Meerie Rakami. Other than them, I _

only own the plot.

Loving My Best Friend

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

_Previously:_

Suha grinned broadly and said something, clapped his hands together, and said something else.

The three women looked at him and squealed in delight, and started talking a mile a minute.

And Raoul, Dom, and I were suddenly in a room filled with speech we couldn't understand.

Dom spoke up, a look of mirth in his eyes, "So, Lord Raoul, shall we pick out your dress for the wedding?"

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

**  
Chapter 6:**

**Late-Night Encounters**

I must say, I was delighted when Dom told me that I was going to be his Best Man. I think the only thing that topped that

was the fact that I got the spot Lord Raoul had wanted, _and he_ had to be the Flower Girl! _The Flower Girl! _HA! The wedding planning was going great. Of course, there was plenty of time for things to go wrong, as we had only been planning for a day. And in addition to that, there _was_ that little problem of the men not understanding the wedding planners…

------------------

It was late that night when a thought struck me. I climbed out of bed and quietly left our rooms, careful not to wake Yuki. As I crept through the halls bare-footed towards Raoul and Buri's rooms, I heard someone walking towards me. I panicked, realizing that I was still in my nightclothes. I looked wildly around for a hiding place, and my eyes came to rest on a highly polished suit of armor standing next to the wall. As I attempted to squirm behind the armor, I stubbed my toe on the stone wall and swore, then continued my objective.

"Queenscove, what in Mithros's name are you doing?"

I froze when I heard the voice, and replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "Well, my lord Wyldon, I was just out for an evening stroll when I spotted this lovely suit of armor, and, well, you know how much I like shiny things, sir!" I grimaced. _'You know how much I like shiny things?!' What am I, a crow?!_

Lord Wyldon was quiet a moment, then sighed. "Queenscove, will you _please_ get out of there?"

As I clamored out into the hall, I saw Lord Wyldon staring at me, eyebrows raised. "May I ask what you are doing, Queenscove, with no shoes and your nightclothes on?"

Although it was phrased like a question, I knew he wasn't asking. "Well, my lord, I was at home in bed, when I was struck with a thought. So I raced out of bed to go see Lord Raoul, and I was walking down the hall when I heard you coming towards me, and considering my current, er, _clothing choice_, I decided to duck behind this suit of armor so you wouldn't see me."

The Stump just stared at me, his face expressionless. He blinked and said, "Right. Well, goodnight Queenscove."

I bowed, saying, "Goodnight, my lord." When I straightened, he gave a curt nod and I stepped aside to let him pass, then continued down the hall.

------------------

I padded down the corridor, when I heard voices echoing off the walls. I panicked and looked around for a place to hide. Not finding anywhere, I flattened myself against the wall, trying to look inconspicuous. The Lioness and Baron George came into my line of view and I squeezed my eyes shut, pressing hard against the wall. I heard the footsteps stop and opened one eye. Alanna and George were staring at me blankly.

Alanna, who now looked close to laughing, crossed her arms. "Neal, that wall isn't going anywhere no matter how hard you push on it."

Now it was George's turn to speak. "Neal, it's half past midnight. What are you doing out now?"

I scowled. "I might ask you two the same thing! I know you are going to ask, so I might as well tell you now. I'm going to see Lord Raoul."

Alanna sighed. "I'm not going to ask why. Come on, lad." She grabbed her husband's arm and towed him down the hall.

A few moments later, I came to the door of Raoul's chambers. I knocked, and when no one answered, I tried the door. It was unlocked, so I quietly crept into his main room. I got to the bedroom door, and knocked on that. "_Lord Raoul!_" I whispered, "_Lord Raoul!_" I sighed and went to knock again, but the door opened and my fist connected with a very large man's chest. I looked up and laughed feebly.

"You-you're not Lord Raoul, are you?"

The man shook his head.

"Sorry about barging in like this. If you don't mind, I think I'll be going now." I turned to race out the door when I felt a meaty hand clamp down on my shoulder. Now, I do not perceive myself as a weakling, and not many others do either, but this man made me feel like a daffodil.

"I don't _think_ so."

I whimpered as the hand tightened on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. The man's eyes were shadows in the dark, but I could still make out his grim smile. _I am …the Mighty…Sir…Nealan…_

------------------

I don't know if you have ever flown before, but let me warn you. It's not all its made up to be. After my encounter with the man in the room, he dragged me to a window and promptly tossed me out of his rooms. I crashed through the shutters and rolled into the courtyard. Above me, people in nightclothes were opening their shutters and looking curiously down at me. The man brushed off his hands and stomped back into the shadows of his room. I sat up and rubbed my head, as another large figure strode over to me. Raoul grabbed me under the arms and hauled me to my feet. I spied Buri hanging out of the window next to the one from which I had just been expelled and mentally slapped my forehead as Raoul said, "So Neal, I hear you want to tell me something."

I decided to wonder about how fast word of my flight would travel across the palace later. I opened my mouth to reply. "Yes, well, I was wondering if you…If you…uh…" I frowned. "Did you move rooms or something, because I could have sworn that that was you room-"

"Neal, it's late. _Please_ get on with it."

"I uh, well, I don't really remember what I wanted to tell you."

Raoul narrowed his eyes. "Right. Well, goodnight, Nealan." He walked back over to his window and climbed through it. As I lifted my leg up to climb in after him, he stopped me. "You're not getting in this way."

"Well then how am I supposed to get in?!"

Raoul shrugged. "_I_ don't know. Why don't you try your friend in the room next to this?" And with that, he slammed his shutters closed.

**A/N-** _I know, pointless to the plot, but better chapters are coming! I've been doing some serious planning for this story as well as "Bring on the War", and I'm working on the next chapters of this story right now._


	7. FamilySize It!

**A/N**- _Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter (I know, fast updating compared to last time!).Well, I figured  
_

_after my recent, er, _hiatus,_ I owed it to you. Enjoy! Ah, how nice to be able to go on the Internet again… Oh, and just _

_a reminder- this is kind of like an alternate universe in the sense that men in the Own can marry. And I changed my _

_mind- Dom's parents are going to be in this story, if only briefly. Enjoy the chapter!_

**  
Disclaimer-** _No, unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in this story (other than Suha and Meerie Rakami, _

and Orienne and Keon). They are the property of the wonderful Tamora Pierce. The plot, however, is all from my

_very own mind._

**  
Loving My Best Friend**

_**  
0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

_Previously:_

He walked back over to his window and climbed through it. As I lifted my leg up to climb in after him, he stopped me. "You're not getting in this way."

"Well then how am I supposed to get in?!"

Raoul shrugged. "_I_ don't know. Why don't you try your friend in the window next to this?" And with that, he slammed his shutters closed.

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

**  
Chapter 7: **

**Family-Size It!**

I awoke that morning (still in the courtyard) to someone shaking me. Blearily, I made out Dom's face, which held a huge grin. "Was the little Meathead sleepwalking?" he asked in a voice you might use to talk to a small baby.

Moodily, I got to my feet and replied, "No. I went to see Lord Raoul and was thrown out a window."

"Lord Raoul threw you out a window?"

I scowled. "Not him. Someone else. He wouldn't let me back in though, so I had to sleep out here."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just come in through my rooms?"

I'd forgotten that this was where some of the Own, including my cousin, lived. I made a face. "Never mind that. What do you want?"

"I don't _want_ anything. In case you've forgotten, you spent the night in the courtyard, and when I looked outside this morning and saw you out here, I just had to know why." He walked back over to his window and called, "Let's get something to eat. I'm so hungry I could eat a Stormwing." He made a face at the thought. "Well, maybe not _that_ hungry."

------------------

I met a very worried Yuki in the mess hall. After I had explained where I had been the whole night and put some food in front of her, she calmed down.

Kel, who was sitting across the table from Yuki and I, spoke up, "Dom and I have been talking and we decided that we need to have a dinner for our friends and families so that everyone can become comfortable with each other. We were wondering if you both wanted to come."

I smiled. "Of course we'll come." Then I turned to Dom. "Are your parents coming? I haven't seen Aunt Orienne and Uncle Keon in ages."

My cousin grinned. He hadn't seen his parents for nearly as long as I had. "Yes, they are. I received their reply yesterday. They said they'd get here around mid-afternoon today."

"We're going to eat at The Jugged Hare," Kel said, "It's the only place I can think of to eat at other than the palace. So long as they don't run out of food."

I laughed, choking on my breakfast, and replied thickly through a mouthful of food, "I don't think so, Kel. The Jugged Hare run out of food? That'd be the day."

------------------

"So, is it 'the day' yet, Meathead?" Dom inquired, eyebrows raised. We were all sitting in The Jugged Hare, where the serving girl had just informed us that they were having a shortage on food.

"What are we going to do?" Kel asked from her place between Dom and Lady Alanna. "I don't know about everyone else, but I'm hungry."

Alanna stood up, her chair scraping against the floor, and headed towards the kitchen, muttering, "I have an idea." A blast of purple light sprayed out of the cracks around the door, and Alanna pushed it open, followed closely by groups of men, all carrying what appeared to be giant grains of rice. They put the rice, which came in small, medium, and large sizes, on the table and went back into the kitchen. Everyone stared at it. Someone snorted and said, "It's _family_ sized!"

"How do we, er, eat it?" I asked, poking the giant grain in front of me with my fork.

Raoul whispered something to Buri, who in turn whispered back to him. He glared at her. "I'm not going to say that!" Buri gave him a pleading look, and he frowned. "Oh, fine." He stood up and drew his sword, yelling, "NEVER FEAR, RAOUL IS HERE!!!" and he started to hack at the rice in front of him with his sword.

For a moment all was silent except for Raoul's blade cutting into the rice. And then, almost simultaneously, all the chairs in The Jugged Hare scraped the floor as we all stood up, swords, daggers, and _shukusens_ in hand, and started to slash at the pieces of rice, sending chunks of it flying through the air. When the rice was reduced to more manageable pieces, everyone settled down into their chairs for to enjoy the meal. Leaning across the table to pick a piece of rice out of Kel's hair, I exclaimed, "That was more fun than I've had in a long time! We should do it again some time!"

Uncle Keon chuckled. "Very right, Neal. Now Kel, you must tel-"

At that moment, a member of the Own burst through the door. "Lord Raoul!" he panted. Raoul had already reached the man before he even had a chance to finish speaking. The man whispered in Raoul's ear. He nodded curtly, his expression grim. "Thank you. I'll be over in a moment." As the man hurried out of the building, Raoul walked back over to our table. "Everyone," he began, his voice clear despite the look on his face, "I have some bad news. Northwatch Fortress has been attacked. The king also wants Kel, Neal, and Alanna to travel with Third Company and myself to Northwatch and see what we can do to help." He straightened. "Let's go. We leave as soon as possible."

------------------

**A/N**- _As soon as this is posted, I'm going to start to work on chapter 8, so hopefully that will be up in a short while.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and the line "Never fear, Raoul is here!" is the property of BrittyWeasley. Have_

to _give credit where credit is due, right?_


	8. Parting Ways

**A/N-** _This chapter is dedicated to my grandpa, who passed away a few months ago, although it doesn't seem that long ago. I love you and miss you so much, Poppy! Real Life intervenes at the most inopportune moments (not that there ever would have been a good time for this to happen), and this time Real Life was not in the least bit enjoyable. There is also going to be an addition of another character (a member of the Own) in memory of my grandfather in this chapter. By the way, for those of you who don't remember, this is an Alternate Universe-type story in which the Own can marry and the war isn't over yet. Anyways, hope you lot like the newest chapter of the story of Kel and Dom (told through the eyes of the illustrious Sir Meathead)!_

Disclaimer- _No, unfortunately I do not own any of the wonderful characters in this story (other than Suha and Meerie Rakami, Orienne, Keon, and George of Scope). They are the property of the brilliant Tamora Pierce. The plot, however, is all from my very own mind. It's mine, I tell you. All MINE! _HA_HAHAHAHA! And the ever-popular line "NEVER FEAR, RAOUL IS HERE!", well _that_ belongs to BrittyWeasley._

**Loving My Best Friend**

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

_Previously:_

As the man hurried out of the building, Raoul walked back over to our table. "Everyone," he began, his voice clear despite the look on his face, "I have some bad news. Northwatch Fortress has been attacked. The king also wants Kel, Neal, and Alanna to travel with Third Company and myself to Northwatch and see what we can do to help." He straightened. "Let's go. We leave as soon as possible."

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

**Chapter 8:**

**Parting Ways **

Over the years I've come to learn that no matter how many times you have to leave the ones you love, it never gets any easier. While it may not be a permanent separation, there is always that feeling of dread that you may never come to look upon the face of the one you hold dear ever again. And that is one of the worst feelings one can ever experience.

------------------

Yuki helped me put the rest of the clothes I would need for the journey to Northwatch into a pack, and then buried her head in my shoulder. "Please be careful," she whispered. "I will never forgive you if you go and get yourself killed."

I hugged her tighter to me and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

A knock echoed from our main room and Raoul's voice, though kind, rang firm through the air. "Neal, we need to head out."

"I'll be right there, sir."

Yuki looked up into my eyes and we kissed, long and hard, until I broke away from her. "I have to go," I murmured as she buried her head into my shoulder. I kissed her again and moved to the door. "I love you, Yuki."

"I love you too, Neal."

------------------

The riding that day was thoroughly uneventful. We stopped to camp after Dom's corporal fell asleep in the saddle and almost rolled off his horse (no one was really sure how that happened; We were all too cold to even think about sleeping). We were all in for the night, rolled up in layers of blankets, when a yell echoed from Raoul's tent. I rolled to my feet, and saw Kel do the same, just in time to see the tent collapse around a flailing figure. A bewildered Raoul soon turned angry as the men and Alanna burst out laughing.

"Whu'apened?" Dom asked groggily as the men and my former Knight Master guffawed around us.

I shrugged as Raoul, only his head sticking out of the tent, yelled, "Alright, who did that!"

"Did what, sir?" asked one man, trying to look as innocent as possible while wiping tears from his eyes.

"Don't play that with me." Raoul said, now sounding more weary than mad, "Who put _these-_" he dropped his bedroll, covered in hundreds of slimy-looking creatures, onto the ground in front of him "-in my bedroll?"

"Oh," another man replied, looking smug, "_Those_."

The men and Alanna exchanged looks. Suddenly the camp filled with roaring laughter again.

Raoul sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Oh, never mind."

------------------

The rest of the ride to Northwatch was thoroughly uneventful. Nobody could believe what they saw when we got there. The fortress had been close to destroyed, and all around us people were working to rebuild it. We gave our reins to the stable hands and grabbed hammers and nails as we surveyed the losses. First Company's numbers had been significantly diminished: they had lost nearly half of there number to the surprise attack. The refugees, who had been staying at Northwatch until they could be moved to New Hope, had fought bravely, but they had suffered many loses also. No one was sure why the Scanrans had chosen Northwatch as an attack point. Not many soldiers were stationed there, and the refugees weren't really a threat to them. No leaders or major figures were posted there, no one that held the people's trust high. It seemed they had just become bored and decided to attack.

We got to work hauling wood and hammering it into place. I smiled. I could here Kel yelling at someone a little ways away.

"Well, Lady Kel, we know that you, er, aren't that skilled with a hammer, so we thought it best if you just go help in the mess hall," came the calm reply from one soldier. I laughed as Kel stalked off to the mess hall, grumbling to herself.

The soldier walked by me, grinned, and said, "No one in their right mind would give her a hammer!"

------------------

Dom and I were walking to the mess hall that evening when I saw George of Scope, a member of Third Company, banging a sign onto a post with a rock. The sign read:

_You are invited to:_

_WHAT: Sergeant Dom's Bachelor Party!_

_WHEN: In two Sunday's time_

_WHERE: The Jugged Hare_

_Everyone in the Own is invited, only Dom _

_doesn't know that yet, so don't tell!_

And that wasn't the only sign, either. About fifty others were plastered in various places along the path. I stared at Dom, amazed that he was taking this so well. He had told me that he wanted his bachelor party to be, in a way, quiet, only some good friends and some good food. Nothing big. And why would whoever put the signs up bother telling people not to tell Dom when he could just read it himself anyway? "Er, Dom," I began uncertainly, "Do you see those signs?"

He shrugged. "Yes, I do. Why?"

"Do you see what they say?"

"Of course I can see what they say. They're notices to everyone here."

"And you don't care!" I yelled, bewildered.

He looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Did you take a hammer to the head today, Meathead?" And he continued on his way, leaving me to stare at the signs.

"George," I asked, watching the man bang more posters into the wood, "Where did you get those?"

"Lord Rauol gave 'em to me," came the reply, "He had Lady Alanna bewitch 'em so that Sergeant Dom would see notices to the refugees, while everyone else would see invitations to his bachelor party." George laughed. "He said that Sergeant Dom's last celebration as a single man should be unforgettable."

I looked at the group of men standing around one of the posters. _Oh, it definitely will be,_ I thought.

------------------

**A/N-** _Hard to think this was seven pages long on my computer... Anyways, look for chapter nine sometime next week (hopefully before Thursday!)._


	9. Of Parties and Quarreling Couples

**A/N-** Okay_, so this wasn't up as fast as I would have hoped ( looks down at keyboard guiltily>__), but here it is at long last! And wait! Can that possibly say _135_ reviews! Yes, it does! Thanks SO much to everyone who has reviewed, or even those of you who have just read the story. Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Disclaimer- _No, unfortunately I do not own any of the wonderful characters in this story (other than the one's stated in all the other disclaimers). They are the property of the brilliant Tamora Pierce. The plot, however, is all from my very own mind. It's mine, I tell you. All MINE! _HA_HAHAHAHA! I also claim rights to the cherry tart that is a guest star in this story. And unfortunately, I also don't own the ever-popular line "NEVER FEAR, RAOUL IS HERE!". _That_ belongs to BrittyWeasley._

Loving My Best Friend

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

_Previously:_

Dom and I were walking to the mess hall that evening when I saw George of Scope, a member of Third Company, banging a sign onto a post with a rock. The sign read:

_You are invited to:_

_WHAT: Sergeant Dom's Bachelor Party!_

_Everyone in the Own is invited, only Dom_

_doesn't know that yet, so don't tell!_

"He said that Sergeant Dom's last celebration as a single man should be unforgettable."

_Oh, it definitely will be,_ I thought.

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**_

**Chapter 9:**

**Of Parties and Quarreling Couples**

We left Northwatch a week and a half later after fixing up the fort as much as we were able to. The first thing I did when we got back to the palace was to corner Raoul in a, for lack of a better term, corner.

"Sir, I don't mean to come off as disrespectful, but what in the Great Goddess's name are you thinking?" I hissed, looking up at Lord Raoul.

"Well Neal," he began, a hint of mischief in his coal-black eyes, "at the moment I'm thinking about how good a cherry tart would taste-"

"About the posters, sir!" I growled impatiently.

"I knew what you meant, Neal." Raoul replied, "I just felt like frustrating you."

I sighed. "All right, then. Why did you put up signs advertising Dom's bachelor party!"

Raoul shrugged, trying unsuccessfully to clear his face of a mirthful expression. "I just thought young Domitan should have a good night with some of his closest friends at his bachelor party." He moved past me and started to walk down the hall. "Good day, Nealan!" He called over his shoulder.

"'Closest friends'?" I cried at his back. "You consider _half the Own_ some of Dom's '_closest friends_'!"

------------------

The _second_ thing I did that morning was to find Yuki. I found her in the mess eating breakfast. She jumped up and gave me a hug. Then she hit me.

I gaped at her, open-mouthed, rubbing my shoulder.

"That is for not coming to see me straight after getting back!" She replied, "I thought you had been hurt or something!"

Then she hit me again.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my shoulder harder. She could hit rather hard for someone her size. "What was that one for!" I demanded.

"_That_ was for putting up signs advertising your cousin's bachelor party for the entire Own to see!" She said, an angry glint in her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't put those up!"

Then Kel came walking over. She stood next to Yuki, pulled back her fist, and-

"Stop it!" I yelped, clutching my shoulder, my eyes watering slightly. By now we had the attention of several knights and soldiers around us.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you this before now, but why did you put up those signs?" demanded Kel.

"I DIDN'T!" I yelled, still holding my shoulder in fear that they might decide to attack again.

"He's your cousin." Kel stated, glaring at me.

"He is? I'd never realized."

"Neal," Yuki began, "That was not a very nice thing to do."

"But I didn't!" I yelled, slightly desperate now, "Raoul did!"

"Stop lying Neal," Kel said, and she and Yuki walked away.

Dom walked up to the spot where Yuki and Kel had just been.

And then _he_ hit me.

"Why!" I cried, to no one in particular as I slumped down into a chair, my left arm hanging limply by my side. I had just about given up on it (my arm, that is) now. In the back of my mind, I fuzzily wondered why we males have that strange ritual of punching each other in friendly greeting. It seemed utterly stupid now.

Dom looked at me, the same expression on his face that one might wear when approaching a dangerous animal. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, I jumped up out of my seat, yelled crazily "I'm not hiding _anything_!" and I sprinted out of the mess, leaving a very confused Dom behind me.

------------------

I was sitting in my father's office, a cup of tea in my hands. He looked at me, eyebrows raised in confusion. Attempting to put my story into words, he said, "So what you're saying is, Raoul put signs up inviting the Own to Dom's bachelor party, and Kel and Yuki think you put them up? And they wouldn't believe you when you told them you didn't do it, so now they won't speak to you? Is that what you're saying?"

I nodded miserably, staring at my tea. Father sighed and placed his hand on my right shoulder. I looked up when a rhythmic knock echoed through the room. Getting up to answer the door, he said, "Don't worry, Neal. We'll sort this out."

I put the cup to my lips just as Father announced, "Neal, Dom is here to see you."

My eyes grew wide and I inhaled half a cup of tea through my nose, tossing the cup over my head. I choked, spewing tea down my front as Dom walked into the room.

"Don't drown yourself, Meathead!" Dom said good-naturedly as he sat down across from me, "You're supposed to drink that stuff, not swim in it."

I continued choking and spluttering. I must have looked just wonderful, sitting there with tea all down my front and dripping out my nose.

"All set?" He asked. I nodded, sniffing loudly. "Good," he said, and sat down across from me. "Listen, Neal, you seemed a little, er, _stressed out_ this morning at breakfast. Are you all right?"

"All right!" I asked, laughing madly. "Why, of course I'm all right! Why wouldn't I be all right? It's not like I have anything to hide!" Mentally, I slapped myself on the forehead. _Well, if he didn't know something was up before, he does now,_ I thought to myself.

Dom looked at me. "Uh, Okay."

I sighed. "Dom, I'm fine." I saw his skeptical look. "_Really_. It must just be nerves about the wedding."

"I'm the one who's getting married, not you, Meathead!" he laughed. "And besides, there's nothing to be worried about."

"That's what you think," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Dom asked sharply.

"Nothing," I responded quickly, "I didn't say anything."

We sat at the table, not saying anything.

After a moment, Dom said, "Well, I really have to be going."

I walked him to the door and after I closed the door behind him, I pressed my ear to it, waiting for his footsteps to disappear. When they did, I said goodbye to Father and headed out the door.

I had a lot to do. After all, what was done was done. I couldn't change what Raoul had done. And I still had a bachelor party to plan!

------------------

I'd decided that the Jugged Hare would be the best place to hold the festivities. So that afternoon, I made all the arrangements with the owner. Later that night, I led Dom to the pub. Raoul was already there, along with a few Dom's other friends.

"Good to see you, Dom!" said Raoul warmly as they walked in. "You too, Neal!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down in a chair as Dom and Raoul talked. I looked at the door. The rest of the Own would be arriving any time now. Sure enough, a group of men who had seen Raoul's poster walked into the room. Dom didn't notice them, but soon there would be so many more of his "friends" that he'd have to be stupid not to notice them all.

_Well_, I thought, crossing my arms over my chest as another group of men came in, _Let the games begin!_


	10. Celebrations

**A/N-** _Sorry for the long delay, everyone. The other day I finished what I thought was the next chapter to this story, but when I went to post it, I realized that I had actually just re-written chapter 9. I was one very perturbed author that day. Hopefully chapter 11 will be up soon (but you all know me well enough to know that it may be some time before it is up!). I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

Disclaimer- _No, unfortunately I do not own any of the wonderful characters in this story (other than the one's stated in all the other disclaimers). They are the property of the brilliant Tamora Pierce. The plot, however, is all from my very own, slightly crazy mind. It's mine, I tell you. All MINE! _HA_HAHAHAHA! I also claim rights to the cherry tart that is a guest star in this story. And unfortunately, I also don't own the ever-popular line "NEVER FEAR, RAOUL IS HERE!". _That_ belongs to BrittyWeasley._

**Loving My Best Friend**

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0  
**_

_Previously:_

The rest of the Own would be arriving any time now. Sure enough, a group of men who had seen Raoul's poster walked into the room. Dom didn't notice them, but soon there would be so many more of his "friends" that he'd have to be stupid not to notice them all.

_Well_, I thought, crossing my arms over my chest as another group of men came in, _Let the games begin!  
_

_**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0**O**0  
**_

**Chapter 10:**

**Celebrations**

I looked around. Slowly, the Jugged Hare was filling up as more and more people poured through the doors. Dom, still seemingly oblivious to the extra bodies in attendance, was laughing with a group of his friends.

Raoul came up beside me. "Dom seems to be enjoying his party, doesn't he?"

I scowled at him. "Sir, do you know what he'll do to me if he notices everybody?" _If he_ _notices_… I thought wryly, _He couldn't miss them if he tried!_ I motioned to the tankard Dom was holding. "With any luck, he'll get so drunk that he won't remember any of this."

Suddenly, Dom was looking around the room. He excused himself from his group and started to walk towards the table Raoul and I occupied.

"Is he drunk enough yet?" asked Raoul, and he got up and hurried away from the table.

I stood up and was about to yellat him to come backwhen Dom reached the table. Hastily, I sat down and tried to look casual. Apparently, it didn't work very well.

"Neal, are you all right? You're shaking like mad."

I gave a lopsided grin and nodded as Dom sat down beside me. Inwardly, I was wondering why I was still standing.

"So I see Lord Raoul has been busy," he remarked, nodding at the room full of people.

_Oh Mithros_, I thought, _here it comes._ "Dom, I swear, I had nothing to-" I stopped, taking in what I had heard. "Wait, did you say _Raoul_ has been busy?"

"Well, I just assumed that this was the work of Raoul," he replied, turning to look at me.

I started to laugh.

Dom stared at me for a moment. "Meathead, are you sure you're all right? Or shall I get Uncle Baird?"

"No, no," I said, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off of my chest, "I'm fine. How did you know it was him?"

"Just a lucky guess." He grinned. "Meathead, you thought I was going to blame you, didn't you?"

"Of course not," I replied, trying to sound truthful, "I just, well…"

Dom out-right laughed this time. "You've always been a terrible liar, Neal. So that was why you were acting so jumpy this morning?"

Giving up the act, I grinned back. "Yes, well, I was afraid that if you found out you'd be angry."

"Oh, I'm not angry, Meathead. Just because you're sometimes a meathead doesn't mean that I always think you are behind things."

I made a face. "I wish Yuki and Kel had that same outlook on things." Crossing my arms, I continued, "They both think that this mayhem is of my doing. And now they're both refusing to speak to me."

"Well, don't worry. I'll explain what happened to them," Dom reassured me. "But first," he continued, grinning mischievously, "I think we need to give Raoul a taste of his own medicine for what he put you through."

I grinned back. "Just what did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." He got up from the table. "Wait here."

He returned a moment later, deep in conversation with my former knight-master, Lady Alanna.

"Dom, I'm not sure I can do that."

"Lady," I said, as she jumped noticing me for what seemed like the first time, "I happen to know that you helped Raoul make those signs. You owe us this favor, whatever it is Dom has in mind."

"I didn't know what I was doing!" she growled, bristling, "He tricked me!"

"Then you have just as much reason as us to want revenge on him," said Dom.

For a moment, she looked uncertain. Then a determined look crossed her face. She rolled up her sleeves and walked into the crowd, calling back over her shoulder, "Stay here."

------------------

We waited for 30 minutes before Dom was forced to accept the invitations from various groups to come and join them. When he left, I got up, searching the room for someone I knew. I found Numair and my father sitting at a table a little ways away.

"I see that you're still alive and well, Neal!" exclaimed my father as I sat down at their table.

"Yes," I said, "As it happens, Dom had guessed that it was Raoul's doings all along, and he wasn't mad at all." I turned to Numair. "Where's Daine tonight?"

"Oh, there was a sick horse back at the palace she had to attend to. When I left, she said everything was going well and it shou-"

A roar of laughter interrupted Numair. We all turned to see what the commotion was.

"Great Mother Goddess…" groaned my father.

I stood up, my mouth hanging open.

In the center of the room, on top of a table, was Lord Raoul.

_And he was dancing._

"Pretty good revenge, huh, Meathead."

I nodded as Dom moved to stand beside me, his arms crossed over his chest, a giant grin on his face.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. As we watched, Raoul started to sing, playing some sort of invisible instrument.

"I didn't do it. Alanna did. But I don't know how. Considering his feelings against spirits, he can't be drunk." Dom laughed. "Mithros, he has a horrible voice. Almost as bad as you, Meathead."

I scowled. "You just don't know how to appreciate good musical talent."

------------------

Later that evening, when Raoul had been pulled off of the table and everyone was feeling slightly inebriated, I decided that it was time to give a toast to the Groom-to-be.

I stood up on my chair and attempted to get the rowdy group to give me their attention. "Everyone," I said. No one gave me much notice.

I spoke up, "Excuse me, could I have everyone's attention please?"

Still they ignored me. Growing impatient, I yelled, "Everyone quiet!"

At the sound of my scream, the men and Alanna turned to face me. I glared at them. "Okay," I began, "As you all know, we're here to night to celebrate Dom's last night of freedom! Believe me, Dom, it _is_ your last night of being free. Look at Yuki and I." Chuckles and assents filled the room. I continued, looking at Dom, "When you and Kel started going out, I must admit that I was skeptical that it would work. And, in some ways, I was also a little afraid that it would work. Kel is like my little sister. I wanted the best for her, and I didn't want anything to happen that might hurt her."

I looked around the room. "But then I realized how stupid I was being. When we were children, Dom was my protector. He also prevented me from becoming more of a Meathead than I already was." I grinned as more laughter filled the room. "I realized that he _was_ the best thing for Kel, contrary to my previous fears. I would trust Dom with my life. I knew that I could trust him with my best friend.

"The moments following their engagement were crazy at times, and I'm honestly surprised that we all made it through that time alive. But all in all, they're memories I'll remember for the rest of my life.

"So I ask you all to raise your glasses and give a toast to a wonderful squad leader, friend, and person," I raised my glass and everyone copied me, raising their glasses into the air. "To Dom."

The words rang through the hall as everyone spoke as one. "To Dom." After they had drained their glasses, I spread my arms, looking at the finally quiet group. "Now, do you people really call this a party? This is Dom's last night as a single man! Let's send him off in style!"

Loud cheering erupted as everyone jumped up, and the group was back to its rowdy old self. From my perch above the crowd, I could see that Raoul was back on top ofthe table, dancing.

"That was a great speech, Meathead," said Dom as I jumped down off of my chair.

"I try," I replied, pouring myself some more beer from the barrel.

Before I knew what was happening, Dom had his arms around me. "I love you, Neal," he told me, his voice slightly slurred.

Awkwardly, I patted him on the back, unsure of what to do. "Uh, yes. Well, the same to you," I muttered peeling him off of me. I looked at him closely. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

He grinned foolishly.

I made a face. "Ah. Well, what more damage can be done?" I poured him another beer and left him to drink it as I wandered off into the crowd. I found Alanna leaning against a wall by herself.

"That was quite the speech, Queenscove. I felt myself getting rather teary-eyed for a while there."

"Well, I remember the tear-jerker you gave at Buri and Raoul's wedding," I retorted, scowling.

"Don't get your loincloth in a twist, Neal, I was only kidding with you." She crossed her arms. "I can't believe Kel and Dom are getting married. It was bad enough when you got married. But Kel- she's a full five years younger than you!" She grimaced. "It makes me realize how _old_ I'm getting."

I put on a mock-serious voice. "Yes, well, you had to face the truth sometime."

Alanna shoved me. "Shut up, Queenscove." She grinned and nodded at something on the other side of the room. "Looks like your cousin is having a good time."

I looked. Dom was drinking beer, straight from the barrel. He was kneeling, his head upturned to the spat as beer flowed out of it into his mouth and all over the floor.

I sighed and looked at Alanna. "I guess this means the party is over."

She let out a bark of laughter. "Yes, I suppose it does. It's too bad, though. This was a very entertaining evening." She moved away from the wall. "Don't worry about this lot, Neal. I'll take care of them. You just worry about getting your cousin home."

I bid Alanna goodnight and dragged Dom away from the beer barrel and out the door. _Overall_, I thought, as we left the Jugged Hare, _It was a fairly good bachelor party_. On the way out, we passed Raoul, who was attempting to do handstands on the table and failing miserably. I grinned and steered Dom up the path towards the palace.

------------------

"I love ya, Neal, I really do," slurred Dom as I helped him to his bedroom.

"Of course you do," I replied, depositing him on his bed. I looked at him, sitting there grinning like an idiot. "You're a mess," I muttered, helping him get his beer-stained tunic off. When it was finally off, he giggled and fell back onto the pillows.

I sighed and pulled his boots off. "You are going to have a terrific hangover tomorrow," I told him as I placed the boots on the floor.

I was answered with a snore.

I scowled. "Well, I'm glad to know my efforts are appreciated. Good night, Dom."

------------------

After that, I went home feeling very wary, knowing that I couldn't hide from Yuki any longer. I walked into our rooms, first making sure there was no sign of my wife anywhere, and went toward the bedroom, pulling my tunic off as I walked.

"Neal."

I froze, half naked in the middle of the room, tensing myself for the oncoming punch I knew must be coming. But instead of a blow, her hand lay gently on my arm.

I looked at her, wide-eyed and stiff, out of the corners of my eyes.

"Dom told Kel and I that he thought Raoul was the one who put those signs up," she said softly, "I am _so_ sorry for blaming you." She moved to bury her face against my chest, her arms wrapped around my back. "Can you forgive me?"

I felt my body relax into her embrace. "Of course," I whispered, stroking her hair. She hugged me tighter and then looked up into my face, a mischievous look on her face. The next thing I knew, we were both on the bed and, well…

Let's just say I'm glad she had that little golden charm on…


End file.
